Lucky
by JennaWWE
Summary: The no strings attached relationship was a good idea, in theory. But in the end, everyone knows that those turn out messy.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:/ Hi, so I know I haven't been on here for quite some time, and for that I apologize. But for a little while there, the WWE was not inspiring me. And because of that, I have abandoned my other The Company's Princess. I might pick it up later, when I decide where I want to go with it, but until then, here is a brand new story. It's different for me, and a lot more mature than anything I've ever written, but I hope you guys enjoy it. As always, please review xx**

 _June 6th, 2016,_ _After Monday Night Raw_

 _Oklahoma City, Oklahoma_

"Fuck, Dean," I gasp as he thrusts in and out of me. I wrap one arm around his neck as I run my finger through his hair, while my other hand is gripping onto his shoulder, my finger nails digging into his skin.

"You feel so good, Reina." He moans into my ear before sucking on the spot behind my ear. The spot that he knew usually did me in.

I feel my walls become tight around him, as his thrusts become sloppier, trying to get us both over the edge of bliss.

All it takes it for him to thrust one good time, and he hits the perfect spot and I'm thrown over the edge to my climax, and when I feel Dean release his load into me it only spurs on my orgasm.

Dean continues to lazily thrust to allow me to ride out my orgasm before pulling out so neither of us becomes uncomfortable.

"Wow," He says, as he rolls off of me and onto the other side of the bed. "I think that was better than usual."

I nod my head in agreement as I wipe the thin sheen of sweat off my forehead, and run my finger through my curly blonde hair, trying to diffuse the sex hair I knew I had going on.

"You know the sex is always better when we both win our matches." I say pointedly, referring to the matches we had tonight where we both came out victorious. Dean had beat Kevin Owens, and I had tagged with Charlotte to defeat Becky Lynch and Natalya.

"Isn't that the truth? Good match tonight, by the way. You and Charlotte make quite the team." Dean says, finally catching his breath.

"Thanks, it won't last long though." I say with a shrug.

I wouldn't ever tell him this, but I secretly lived for these after-sex talks with Dean. Our talks would range anywhere from wrestling, to the food we had that day, or even weird dreams we had the night before. Dean was my best friend, and I loved when we could just talk and be ourselves.

I had been called up to the main roster from NXT not long after the Shield had disbanded, and I definitely had a shortage of friends. Dean, after being separated from his closest friends in the business had noticed this and he took me under his wing. We became fast friends, and there really wasn't a moment that we weren't together. I had became Dean's new travel buddy, and he was the one to show me the ropes of the main roster. I was beyond lucky to have a friend like him.

"Rein, hello? I asked you a question." Dean says, pulling me from my thoughts.

"What was that? Sorry, I was in another world I guess."

"Yeah, I could tell," he scoffs "Why don't you think it will last long?"

"Well," I start "Charlotte has something I want," I say referring to the Women's Championship. "Creative is supposed to be putting me on the title scene soon. How soon that will be, I don't know."

"Oh, so I'm fucking the soon-to-be Women's champion? Awesome." Dean says with a smug grin, that I loved to hate.

I smack his bare chest. "Shut up, Ambrose."

"As much fun as this had been _Daniels_ ," He says mocking me, by using my last name also, "I gotta go, I got a couple of interviews to do before we head to Wichita tomorrow."

I nod in understanding as I watch him roll out of bed and gather all the clothes we had managed to throw all over the place.

"You'll come pick me up after you're done?"

"Nah, kiddo. I was planning on leaving you here." He says sarcastically.

I quickly pick up a pillow that was laying beside me, and throw it at his head. He dodges it easily.

"Get outta here, Dean." I say with a roll of my hazel eyes, but I was still smiling.

"You got it, Reinee." He says with a wink, before exiting my hotel room. I grimace at the nickname, I absolutely hated it but Dean was the only one allowed to call me that.

As I stare at the door he had just walked out of, I let my mind drift back to a night about six months ago. The night that would forever alter the relationship between Dean and I.

 _"Ugh." I groan as I watch the couple on the TV embrace lovingly and share a passionate kiss._

 _"What are you moaning about over there?" Dean asks from his spot in a chair that was placed in the corner of the hotel room. He, unlike myself, was not paying any attention to the television and instead had his nose buried in some type of magazine._

 _"This stupid movie." I groan, and Dean turns his head to the couple that were still embracing each other._

 _"I don't see what's wrong with it." Dean says with furrowed brows._

 _I scoff at him, "Look how happy they are! It's disgusting!"_

 _Dean is silent for a moment before letting out a loud guffaw. I glare at him._

 _"Wow, Reinee-"_

 _I cut him off, "Don't call me that." I had known Dean for six months and he still couldn't get it through his thick skull that I absolutely hated that nickname._

 _My animosity towards the nickname only caused him to laugh harder._

 _"Stop laughing at me." I whine._

 _"Sorry, Daniels. I just never quite took you to be the cynical type." Dean explains with a shrug._

 _I let out a sigh, knowing that in the past couple of months I had turned into quite the cynic. I blamed it all on the constant life on the road._

 _"I don't know," I say "I just get kind of lonely with us being on the road all the time, I guess."_

 _"What do you mean you get lonely? You have me, your fucking awesome best friend. And you have Natalya. And well, she's not as great as me, but she's alright I guess."_

 _I roll my eyes at him, he obviously was not getting the point._

 _"Dean...I don't mean that kind of lonely. I mean, like...you know..." I trail off, hoping he would get what I was trying to say so I wouldn't have to actually say it._

 _"Uh, no. I don't actually get it." He says bluntly._

 _I groan, this was not the type of conversation I wanted to be having with my best friend._

 _"I miss s-se..." I stutter, and I can feel my cheeks heating up. How was I supposed to tell my best friend that I missed having sex? He would definitely have a field day with that one._

 _"Spit it out, Reina." Dean says, rolling his eyes._

 _"Okay, fine! I miss having a man in my bed, alright?!" I exclaim, mortally embarrassed. I put my head in my hands so I won't have to meet Dean's gaze._

 _"Hey, that's nothing to be ashamed of." Dean says, coming to sit beside me. He takes my hands away from my head, and holds them in his own hands. I look up at him, my cheeks still blazing._

 _"Why don't you go out to a bar one night and pick up a man there? You could do it every once in awhile when you're having certain...urges." He encouraged._

 _I grimace at him. "Stop talking about my urges."_

 _"Sorry, but I'm being serious. One night stands aren't a bad thing, and they're kind of great for people that are always on the road like us."_

 _"I know that," I sigh "But the thought of being with a stranger is a little terrifying to me. What if he takes me back to his place and kills me?" I asked, only slightly exasperated._

 _"Well, that's a risk you're going to have to take." He says with nod._

 _I look at him incredulously. "A-are you kidding me?" I splutter at him, shaking my head in disbelief._

 _"Oh, c'mon Reina. That like never happens. I go home with random women like all the time. You've just watched too many episode of Criminal Minds."_

 _"Well, it's my favorite show. And I love Matthew Gray Gubler, he is-"_

 _"Reina. Not the point." Dean says, narrowing his eyes at me. If anything I did annoyed Dean, it was definitely how easily I could get off topic._

 _"Sorry," I say with a sheepish smile "But really, Dean. One night stands aren't really my type of thing."_

 _"I know where you're coming from. Picking up different women is a little strange for me sometimes too."_

 _"Why do you do it then?" I raise my eyebrows at him, with a laugh._

 _"I have my urges too, Reinee." He says, waggling is eyebrows._

 _"Ew, Dean! I don't want to know about your urges!" I exclaim. His comment earned him a hard to shove to his shoulder._

 _We laugh for a little bit before we both fall into a silence. Dean is the first one to break it._

 _"We could do it." He says with a shrug._

 _I look at him for a moment in confusion, not exactly sure what he was talking about._

 _"What? No way!" I say with a firm shake of my head._

 _"Why not? I'm attractive, and well...you're alright looking-" He's cut off when I shove him again._

 _"Really, though Reina. I think it's a good idea. It would help us take care of our desires," I grimace at his use of the word 'desires', it was no better than the word 'urges'._

 _"Wouldn't it be weird though?" I ask._

 _"Not if we agree to have a couple of rules. For example, no cuddling when we're done, no sleeping in the same bed. And if one us starts feeling anything, we immediately cut it off, and the other won't ask any questions. Most importantly, you have to promise not to fall in love with me, okay?"_

 _I roll my eyes at Dean again, and I have to resist the urge to shove him again._

 _"I would never in a million years, Ambrose."_

 _"Just promise, Rein." He says with an exasperated sigh.._

 _"Okay, okay, I promise. Aren't you going to promise the same thing?" I ask, with a raise of my eyebrows._

 _He scoffs, "Daniels, you may be alright to look at, but only in your dreams would I ever fall in love with you."_

 _I screw my face up at him. "I think you mean in my nightmares, Dean. But I believe we have ourselves a deal."_

And the rest was history.

After that night, Dean and I having sex turned into a regular thing. We'd meet up in each others hotel rooms, or sometimes we would find secluded corridors at the arena we were visiting to have a quick one.

And I wasn't going to lie, the friends with benefits thing that Dean had came up with was definitely one of his better ideas. He knew what he was doing in the bedroom and he always took care of me when I would get those familiar urges. And I hoped I did the same for him.

With a content sigh, I turn to cut off the lamp beside the bed before I snuggle into the sheets.

I dozed off that night thinking of how lucky I was to have a best friend like Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you guys are liking it so far. Please review xx**

 _June 7th, 2016_

 _Oklahoma City, Oklahoma_

I wake up the next morning with a soft smile on my face, something that I always had after good sex.

I stretch my arms above my head in an over exaggerated fashion before leaning over to reach for my phone that I had put on the bedside table.

It was only a little bit after 10 am, and I already had two text messages from Dean.

 _My interviews are going to be over at 10:30 and then we can head out. Be ready._ I had received that one at 8:30.

 _I hope your lazy ass is up. I'm going to be at the hotel in about 10 minutes._ My eyes widen at that message as I quickly throw the blankets off of my body.

I stand in the middle of the hotel room, looking around the room wildly. I knew that if anyone could see me right now, they would surely think I was crazy.

After Dean had came over last night, I never got dressed again. So there I stood, in the middle of the hotel room butt ass naked trying to get my bearings so I could pack before Dean got to the hotel.

I may have only had two nights in the room but I knew how to tear a room up. Growing up, my parents had always scolded me for having a messy room. It clearly was a habit I hadn't grown out of, even if I basically lived in hotels.

In my defense, I wasn't filthy. I would throw away take-out trays when I was done with them, and didn't leave dirty glasses around, but when it came to my clothes I would leave them on the floor where I took them off. And whenever I had to dig through my suitcase for clothes, I all but threw the rest of them around the room. This habit of mine made it particularly difficult to pack up when it was time to leave a city.

When I spot my bra laying on the entry to the bathroom, I quickly slide it on. I'm digging through my suitcase for a pair of underwear when I hear a knock on the door.

"Shit." I say under my breath, as I quickly pull my underwear on.

"Just a sec!" I call out, digging through my almost empty suitcase for clothes that would be comfortable enough for the long car ride to Wichita.

"Reina! Let me in." A gruff voice I recognize as Dean's calls from behind the door.

I grumble as I walk over to the door, I open it just a crack so he can't see my state of dress. He would be pissed when he found out I wasn't ready.

"Hi," I say, smiling at him through the tiny crack. He was in pair of jeans, and a ratty grey t-shirt. I found it funny how he dressed the same in the ring and outside of the ring. He already had his luggage behind him.

"Hey, kiddo. Are you ready?"

"Well, you see...about that-"

He cuts me off, "I'm going to take that as a no."

"Yeah, no. I just woke up." I say sheepishly.

Dean sighs heavily. "I figured as much. Are you going to let me in?" He asks, finally realizing that I was speaking to him through a crack.

"I'm not dressed yet. Give me a minute, and I'll let you in."

He laughs in disbelief, "We literally fucked last night, and I've seen you naked plenty of times. Let me in."

I pout at him, "It's different though." I say, but I let him in anyway.

He rolls his suitcases in and stops once he can see my room.

"Jesus Christ, Rein. You sure know how to tear a room up."

"Shut up, Ambrose. You know how I am." I tell him, as I bend over so I can throw various clothing items into my suitcase, while also searching for clothes.

When my ears aren't my with some snarky comment, I look over my shoulder to see Dean's eyes trained on my ass.

"See," I groan, "This is why I didn't want to let you in."

"What's wrong Reinee? I'm just...observing." He says, making a show of checking me out head to toe.

"Stop!" I demand, throwing whatever article of clothing I had in my hand at his face. He doesn't dodge it this time.

"I hate when you check me out and we're not...ya know." I say as I finally find a clean pair of leggings. I rummage through my suitcase a bit more before finding a clean shirt and pulling it over my head.

"My bad, Rein." He apologizes, but from his tone I could tell he probably would not stop. Whenever Dean would check me out and we weren't in a compromising position, it would cause a feeling in the pit of stomach and I couldn't quite place what it was.

"Now, hurry up. We're already running behind." He says.

I nod at him before haphazardly throwing the rest of my clothes in the suitcase and zipping it up.

After collecting my toiletry items from the bathroom, I slip on my shoes and give Dean a nod.

"Let's get out of here, Ambrose."

 **~x~**

Dean and I had been in the car for about a hour, and he had informed me that we were almost there, but I was still about to die of boredom.

When it came to car rides, Dean was the quiet type. He would turn on the radio to a station he liked, and then he became intensely focused on the road. I had no doubt in my mind that if I didn't constantly ask him questions he wouldn't talk at all. He probably thought I was annoying for that, but I didn't really care.

I look over at him from the passenger seat, and observe how concentrated he looked. His eyebrows were slightly furrowed, his eyes were narrowed, and his tongue was sticking out of the side of his mouth just a little bit.

He looked good.

"Stop staring at me." He says gruffly.

My mouth spreads into a grin. "Sorry, Ambrose, you just look so good sitting over there."

"Oh, yeah? How good?" If there was one thing I knew about Dean, it was that he loved to get his ego stroked...among the other things he liked to get stroked.

"Pretty damn good." I hum, leaning over the center console so I could leave a couple kisses on his neck, as one of my hands slides down to stroke his thigh.

"What are you doing?" He rasps.

"Relax, Dean." I whisper into his ear.

I undo the button of his jeans, and slide my hand into his underwear so I can run my fingers along his member, allowing my thumb to circle around his tip. I feel him harden in my hand.

I smirk when I see his knuckles turn white from gripping the steering wheel.

"Promise not to crash and kill me, Dean?" I ask, looking at him through my eyelashes.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Reina."

At his answer I lean down closer to his lap, and take him out of his boxers.

I continue my teasing strokes before placing a light kiss to his tip. I feel him shudder beneath me.

"Promise?" I ask innocently, letting my thumb rub over his tip once again.

"Fuck, y-yes," He stutters, "Just stop the damn teasing."

Although it was rare, I loved when I was the one in control. But I knew if I didn't quit teasing soon, Dean would make pay for it the next time he found himself in my hotel room.

I take him into my mouth as far as I could, before sliding back up his shaft and swirling my tongue around his head.

Dean hisses when I suck on his tip. I start bobbing my head up and down, slowly at first before picking up the pace. I smirk around him as Dean lets out slew of obscenities.

I start going a bit faster, hollowing out my cheeks.

One of Dean's hands finds its way into my hair, and pushes my head down on him.

"I'm close, baby." He moans and my eyes widen but I continue.

I let my teeth graze lightly over a thick vein, as bring one of my hands up to stroke that part of him that wasn't in my mouth. I start bobbing again, this time at a whole new speed when I feel him twitch in mouth.

"Oh, shit, Reina-" He manages, and I just hum around him urging him to let go.

Whether it was the vibrations from me humming or how I had sucked his tip, he releases his warm load into my mouth with a grunt.

I swallow his load easily, before tucking him back into his boxers and buttoning his pants for him.

I wipe my mouth gingerly and get positioned normally in the passenger seat.

Dean is still breathing hard when I smile at him. "Was that okay?" I ask, knowing damn well it was more than okay.

Dean whips his head over to me. "Fuck yeah. T-that was amazing."

"Hm, good, I'm glad." I say with smirk. I always enjoyed the praise Dean would give me after sex, or after a blow job. I knew he was a lot more experienced than me, and that he had been with women that were more experienced that me, so it always felt good when I could leave him breathless and stuttering.

"And as good as that was for you, I think I'm going to take a nap now." I say.

"Alright, Reinee. Sweet dreams." He says after finally gaining his composure. I shoot him a quick smile before leaning my head against the window.

As I closed my eyes I thought back to what Dean had said just a little while before.

 _"I'm close, baby"_ The words still rang in my head.

Ever since this things between me and Dean had started, it had become a silent rule that we stayed away from pet names during sex. While we would use them in normal conversations teasingly, I think that we had both decided that during sex they were a little weird. Words like 'babe' and 'baby' were what couples said during sex.

It struck me as strange that Dean had let it slip out.

Deciding that it was nothing to be worried about and probably just a slip of the tongue, I let myself fall into a dreamless sleep.

 **~x~**

"Reina," Dean says, shoving me in my shoulder in attempt to wake me up.

I blink my eyes a couple of times before groaning at him. "Dean, don't you know that there are better ways to wake a lady up than shoving her?" I ask, before climbing out of the car and heading to the trunk to retrieve my luggage. I had luckily slept the rest of ride to Wichita, and we had arrived at hotel that was conveniently across the street from the arena Smackdown would be taped at later on in the evening.

As Dean helps me unload the luggage he says to me, "I understand that, but you're definitely not a lady."

My jaw drops. "Dean Ambrose, you are rude as hell."

Although the sex was great, I didn't think there was anything better that the friendship between Dean and I. We would pick on each other constantly, but deep down we both knew we would go to the end of the world for the other. It was a weird dynamic, but I loved it.

"Well, that's not a lie." He says as we roll our suitcases behind us and into the hotel lobby.

When we enter the lobby I spot my other best friend, Natalya finishing checking in.

"Hey, Nattie!" I say with a wave.

She turns around and beams at me. That was something I loved about Nattie, she next to never had a frown on her face. She was such a positive person.

"Hi, Reina." She says. "Dean." She says with a nod, acknowledging my road companion.

"Are you guys coming out after the show tonight?" She asks with a hopeful smile on her face. I would rarely go out after a show, mainly just after Pay Per Views, but Nattie was always hopeful I would join her.

"I'm going to have to turn you down once again. I have a couple days off until Raw, so I'm flying home for a couple days as soon as the show is done." I say, shooting her a small smile.

"Dean?" Nattie asks, still hopeful. She loved to make these nights out as big as possible, and would literally invite everyone on the roster.

"Eh, I might see ya there." He says. I look over at him surprised. Dean almost always declined Natalya's invitations, even when I would be going. His scene was more of a secluded bar, not a club.

"Really?" Nattie asks, just as surprised as me. "Great! I'll see you tonight."

He nods at her, and after hugging me and telling me she'd she me at the show, she's off to find her room.

After Dean and I check in, I turn to him with a confused look as we get into the elevator.

"Are you really going out tonight?"

"Yeah, I figured if you were going to be leaving after the show, I'd have to find a girl at the club tonight to keep me company for a couple of days."

"You're planning on staying in Wichita for a couple of days?" I ask, trying to ignore the feeling in the pit of my stomach that came from him saying he was going to the club for the sole purpose of meeting a girl.

"Don't really have anywhere else to go." He says with a shrug, stepping out of the elevator that had stopped on our floor.

I nod at him in understanding before stopping at the door with my room number on it.

"When are you heading over to the arena?" I ask, before sliding my room key.

"Probably about 4."

"I think I'm going to head over soon, I want to run a couple moves with Becky before our match tonight."

"Yeah, I'll see you later."

"Alright," I say opening the door to my room. "See ya, Dean." I call before closing the door and leaning against it.

All I could think about was Dean going out and meeting a girl tonight. Obviously, I knew that a no strings attached relationship meant that he could do as he wished with other girls, but for some reason I was hurt that he couldn't wait a couple days for me to get back. He was going to go out to a club, and probably sleep with the first girl he saw.

I couldn't for the life of me figure out why this was affecting me so much. I knew it wouldn't bother Dean if I slept with another man, so why was it bothering me?

I shake my head at myself, trying to rid myself of the imposing thoughts.

I push myself off the door and roll my suitcase over to the bed where I throw it on the ground haphazardly.

Sighing to myself, I decide that it would be good to take a quick shower before I headed over to the arena to meet with Becky.

As I climbed into the shower, I could only hope that the water would wash away all the negative feelings I had towards Dean going out that night.


End file.
